Paper Flowers and Angel Wings edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: sequel to Old Posters and Paper Flowers. Months after the encounter between Hermione and Severus and they can't keep their minds off each other. was it only a one night stand or will it lead to something more? same disclaimers apply I own nothing
1. the photograph

Hermione Granger was lying in a charmed tent, staring at the ceiling. She and her best friend Harry Potter where on the run from Death Eaters, desperately trying to finish their mission of hunting Horcruxes, and to finally defeat the dark wizard, Voldemort.

Harry found her in his godfather's house, as she hoped he would. She had been heartbroken when she was told that her other best friend, Ron, had been taken, and they could not wait for him. She prayed that she would see him again, as she did care about him greatly.

She would focus on their mission to protect Harry, but at night when they were not talking about what to do next, she was haunted by her pining for, of all people, Severus Snape. Their encounter happened months before, when she was waiting for Harry to find her at Black Manor.

It was now two months since her encounter with Professor Snape, and she was still haunted by him. That was something she never expected to happen as she was in love with someone else, haunting her for years with thoughts of what might have been. Ironically it was in his room where she slept with his worst enemy, releasing her grief and leaving a dull ache instead.

What he told her with his lost and haunted look, and most of all by the way he entered her making her feel loved and whole haunted her.

The information he told her shocked her but nothing shocked her more than he did all of this, sacrificed so much to protect Harry out of love and devotion to his late mother Lily.

She really hated knowing what he told her. She wanted to clear him from the charge of murder, but if she did, she risked exposing him as a Phoenix Agent. She wished she didn't have to be haunted by the guilt of knowing and not saying anything.

It really hurt her to know that he probably did not think about her the way she did. She was a probably just a substitute for Lily Potter and nothing more. She sighed and closed her eyes.

There was no use in worrying about what had already happened. It was done, and it was time to accept that. She just hoped it would not come back to bite her.

Meanwhile

Severus Snape was returning to his quarters in Hogwarts after a long day work. It still amazed him that he was appointed the job of the man that he killed. He missed the old Headmaster dearly, the only real friend since Lily he ever had. He knew what he did had to be done, but it turned his stomach to do so. He knew that he was hated, something that he was used to and expected. What he did not expect was the compassion and comfort of Hermione Granger. He fully intended for her to run for help, to have him arrested for the death of Dumbledore, someone she loved like a grandfather. Strangely, she did not. Instead she stayed and listened to him and offered him comfort of caring rather than out of pity. If someone told him that he would sleep with Hermione Granger and enjoy it a year ago, he defiantly would have hexed them. She was a know it all, an insufferable thorn in his side. But somehow she changed and grew into a lovely woman who could sympathize with his pain. He fully expected to be haunted by Lily for the rest of his days and nights. He did not expect to be haunted by Hermione and the of the night he spent with her, the way she shuddered and screamed his name, the sweet smell of her hair, the smoothness of her skin, her warmth that fit him like a glove. He cursed his break in armor, he showed his hand, something that a spy never does. Anything could happen if the wrong people got a hold of that information, that and the personal shame of letting his "mask" slip. He goes to his room where the torn picture lay on his dresser. His love and his friend Lily, she was all that he thought about, but now he was also haunted by bushy hair and chocolate eyes. He cursed her for bewitching him, he was just a substitute for that mutt Sirius, and he meant nothing to her. Now he was left haunted by her, knowing that he could not have her.

Watching him silently and unknown to him, was a figure that resembled the woman in the picture. She was wearing a green blouse and brown pants, with brown penny loafers. She sighed and left the room and walked into another place that is in between. A man with shoulder Length Black hair and tattoos was waiting for her. He was wearing black leather pants, striped waistcoat that was open three buttons.

"I never thought of you as a voyeur Lily" he teased as she approached him. The woman once known as Lily Evans Potter smiled at him. "Padfoot what are you doing here?" The man once known as Sirius "Padfoot" Black gave her a grin. "Looking out for my best friends girl of course!" Lily shook her head at that and gave a small laugh Sirius never really grew up. Her face darkened a little at the thought of her son, outnumbered with danger all around him. Sirius could sense her mood darkening, came forward and gripped her shoulder. As if he could read her mind he said "Harry is as tough and intelligent as his father, he will be fine. It was plain when you briefly saw him when he was attacked in the graveyard all those years ago."

She just nodded, but she could not help but worry for him, she was his mother.

"You where a good mother Lily, you still are. You risk your wings ever time you take glimpses of him, knowing that it could cost you everything."

"You where a good Godfather also Sirius. You risked so much for Harry, much more than anyone could have expected and still are by the way you peek in at him with me."

"Prongs would have my skin if I do not look out for you when he is gone on assignment. Speaking of James, he will be back soon, we should get going," He replied.

He held out a tattooed hand and she took it walking hand and hand with him to her husband.


	2. Plans and dreams

Chapter 2 Plans and Dreams

Three weeks Later

Hermione was reading her inheritance from Dumbledore Beetle the Bard for what felt like the hundredth time. Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic, during Harry's Birthday party gave her the book two months ago. It was obvious that the Minster was suspicious of the contents considering he withheld it from her and Harry. She had no doubt there was a reason for this but for the life of her could not figure out why. But she did read it and keep it with her as well as the snitch and the Deluminator at all times. The sword of Griffindor that was also passed to Harry was withheld for reasons the Minister would not name. The idea of not having something so powerful taken from them was a very unsettling thought.

To be frank the entire two months were unsettling to her. She was forced to alter her parent's memories to make sure they were safe. She had to lie to Mr and Mrs. Weasley the only other parental figures in her life and make them worry constantly. She watched as the Ministry fell to Death Eaters, murdering Scrimgeour and essentially making Voldemort the Minister of Magic. She was forced away from two safe places, the Burrow and Grimmauld Place that she considered home and separated from her other best friend Ron in the fray of his oldest brother's wedding. She was separated from her friends from the Order and Dumbledore's army not being able to lend support and help in their various troubles in life. She especially regretted the way she left Remus after the row he and Harry had. She wanted to take Remus with her so she would not feel so out of her league. In the end it was better that he didn't considering the real reason he offered his services. Tonks was having a baby, and he was not all happy at the prospect of it. He was worried about them being social outcasts, and worst yet inheriting his "condition" of being a werewolf. Harry got angry with him for leaving his family and called him a coward. She never thought she would see the day she saw this gentle, wonderful, compassionate man actually draw out his wand and use it on Harry. She ran after him and pleaded with him to come back but he never did. She prayed that they make it ok, she could not bare the thought of something happening to him and not be able to sort things out and be friends again.

The other thing that troubled her besides the row, was the paper that Remus brought with him that told her and Harry troubling things. Harry was considered enemy number one and a bounty was actually put on his head. Then there was her name on a list of Muggle borns that were set to for interrogation for "stealing" magic. Lastly Severus Snape was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She outwardly was outraged at the thought, but inwardly was curious and intrigued at the thought and despite all rational thought was worried for him.

He had told her the manner of Dumbeldore's death was planned for their primary goal to work. Was taking the job part of this goal or was it simply part of going along with the Death Eaters and keeping his cover?

Damn it all! She was not supposed to care for that vile, bitter, and bully of a man. She was content with the knowledge that he was evil and it was just to hate him and until that

that night she did. For some reason that night they where together she could not walk away from him. And in that brief moment in time she saw a glimpse of the true man that was Severus Snape. A complex fascinating man that she could sympathize with and

admire who made her hurt go away.

She still felt him touch her, heard his breath thick with lust. The way he held her after, like there was nothing in the world but them.

She hated that she feared for him and what he had to face every day as a spy. Now that Voldemort had all the power the risks where getting greater and greater for him. She had already made this promise to Harry to stick to the end to whatever fate it lead. She hated the fact that her best friend and the one she longed for were enemies and would never see eye to eye.

She shook herself to get away from that train of thought. She had to plan the ministry invasion to get the real locket Horcrux. Another piece of information gotten in Grimmauld Place from Kreatcher. He told them of the story of switching the lockets and trying to destroy the real one. He failed no matter how hard he tried. He also told of his furry of when a fellow Order member took it and gave it to a minister worker as a bribe.

A ministry worker that was none other than Dolores Umbridge. A nasty piece of work that can't be underestimated. She proved that fifth year when she took over the school and made it intolerable, giving out vicious punishments and making friends into enemies She will not let Umbridge get the best of her in this situation or any other.

"Don't worry Harry we will make it," she said at his concerned face.

"I hope so Mione for everyone's sake". As he nestled into her and put his head on her shoulder.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Severus Snape was going about his duties like any other day or so it would appear to anyone on his staff. He however felt as though he was being torn apart with madness. He was forced to put two vile individuals in charge of DADA and Muggle Studies, a brother and a sister by the name of Carrow. They where two of the most vicious death eaters around. He had no choice but to employ them, it was the only way to contain their lust for blood, but the idea revolted him. He also hated the way his co-workers looked at him now. Even the ones that never liked him showed him civility and respect, now they show nothing but contempt and fear. They stayed not for him but to protect the children, something he could not help but respect.

Dumbledore's portrait was made on his behest, but was not hung with the other headmasters on the wall in his office. He hung him in his private study in the back where he was covered unless he was speaking to him. And that was only when it was necessary. It was hard looking at the man he killed even months later.

The final and possibly the worst thing was that he did not know if Harry Hermione were alive or dead. His entire adult existence was dedicated to keep Harry alive, and now he was separated from him, not knowing if his hard work was worth it.

Dear Hermione.

Even when he was not thinking of that night he despite himself worried for her with the law or what passes for the law these days descending upon her. He truly admired her loyalty, courage and intelligence, there was no way Harry could have survived this long without her. But it always came back to the same thing with her, how it would be like to touch her again hold her and have her be there in his bed the next morning.

He was not the type of man that would linger on what was past or what was considered a lost cause. For some reason he needed to hold out hope that she wanted him as much as he wanted her and that night meant something to her as well, something that they could build on. So much so that he would dream about it, how different it would be if he had a second chance.

_She would be sitting there in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place crying over the loss of loved ones from the war. She would be sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a sweater, skirt, and high heels her hair in a ponytail. He would be in his usual attire of black slacks, white shirt, and black waistcoat and shoes. She would be startled at his appearance but not afraid. She would resist his embrace at first but eventually melt into his arms allowing him to feel her body and smell her hair once more. She would look up into his eyes with her chocolate brown ones after they spoke and offered sympathy to each other. She would attempt to kiss him on the cheek as a gesture of thanks. He moves in that split second, making it the kiss on his lips instead. They would be surprised but not sorry for the contact. _

_He stops for a moment to look at her, to wait to see if she objects he was not the sort to force himself on a woman. When he senses none he kisses her again with all the passion and fire that had been building up for months._

_While she is kissing she kicks off her heels and starts to unbutton his coat for him and pushes it off his shoulders. She then takes his shoes and socks off him before sliding backwards on the bed to be more comfortable. He was confused at first when she pulled away from him before he realized what she was doing and copied the motion himself and kissed her deeply once more. He had forgotten that she tasted like orange, her favorite toothpaste. The taste was mixed in with chocolate and wine this night making it that much more intoxicating. He would stroke her cheek needing to touch her soft skin one more time. He would free her hair and let it come down her shoulders the way he loved it the best. _

_She would unbutton and remove his shirt, admire his body with a lusty gaze. He returned the favor unable to resist the need to caress her face. She would moan in pleasure of his touch making him even more confidant. He would remove her skirt and slip in one movement in his haste to get to her. She would smile up at him in a teasing way at his impatience before obliging him of the same motion. She would caress his chest and arms as if to memorize him as he removed her last top barrier and marvels how beautiful she was. He uses his tongue to worship her his goddess on earth As he does she moans and arches to his touch "Please Severus, take me" she would beg when she feels she can take no more of the pleasure. They helped each other with the remainder of their clothing removing the last barrier that kept him from claiming her completely. He would kiss her one more time before pushing himself in to her welcoming warm velvet glove. He would give her a moment to get used to him before he entwines his fingers in hers as he thurst into her desprately trying to aid the need they booth where struggling with this whole time. He could feel her walls come around him thanking him him for his kindness as the wave of compleation found her._

_Finding her heaving allowed him to find his, as they become one person in their love for each other. He would lie on her for a moment to catch his breath before pulling her beautiful sweaty form under the covers with him. There he would look at her with eyes of warmth and love, and be thankful that the same sentiment was reflected back at him. She would ask him to stay with her and he would reply "always my love" before falling in a deep and satisfied slumber. _

He wiped his tired eyes as he finished his paperwork. It was getting late, almost time for dinner. He could feel his body tighten at his impossible dream and be terribly painful.

He could not go to the hall like this, so he allowed himself to unzip his pants and remove himself from confinement using his hand to relive the pressure eyes tearing at the memory of his beautiful goddess Hermione.

Meanwhile somewhere in the afterlife.

"_**I'm cumming, I'm CUMMING!"**_

…"_**FUCK, FUCK YES!"…, **_

"_**HERMIONE!"**_

Lily walked to where the fountain that showed the activities of the living. It also was able to see the past and future. A privilege of being an angel. She saw that Sirius was playing over a scene that occurred months ago. This was not good for two reasons, he had not received his wings yet and not allowed, and second he still obsessed over his childhood rivalry with one that is still living.

"Who is calling whom a voyeur?" she teased as she approached him.

Sirius jumped and swirled around grabbing for his wand out of habit. "Merlin's balls Lily. You should not sneak up on someone like that."

"I was not sneaking Sirius I am allowed here. You on the other hand are not. It is one thing to look after Harry to make sure that he is safe. It is quite another obsessing over Severus's love life."

"I am not obsessing over that greasy git. But now we are on the subject, he was a complete bastard taking advantage of Hermione like that! In my room and in MY BED!" he then gave a shudder at the thought before continuing "Hermione is a decent girl who does not deserve being taken advantage of!"

"I agree from what I have seen she is decent. Therefore does not deserve to be spied on. And while we are on the subject she did not appear to mind Sev touching her at all". Lily replied in a calm yet admonishing tone.

"This is the exact attitude that has kept you from getting your wings in the first place Sirius. If you want to follow James and I you need to learn forgiveness."

Sirius looked appalled at the idea " There is no way that I will forgive him for what he did and what he still does to Harry! James hated him to yet he has he wings! How can you tell me that is fair!?"

"James did forgive him Sirius even if he never said it out loud. There would be no way for him to have his wings otherwise. He never liked him, never will but respects him for what he as done after our deaths to insure Harry's safety. You have to make a choice Sirius you can't be halfway anymore. The final battle approaches wither you want to admit it or not. There are two possibilities to this scenario be stuck in between and not be able to see and protect or become an angel and protect Harry in his time of need.

I can't force you Sirius this choice must be yours and I will love you no matter what. "

She heard a tinkle of what sounded like a bell. " They need me again. Think about it Sirius." She then gave him a kiss on his right knuckle left. She left Sirius to make up his mind with what she hoped would be the right choice.


	3. Visitations and a Silver Doe

Visitations and A Silver Doe

Four Months Later

Hermione and Harry had managed to break into the Ministry of Magic, and barely got out in one piece. Thankfully they got what they went in for, it was around the neck of former professor Umbrige. They found out Ron survived but was very ill, and sadly lost Mad Eye in an ambush after they left. They had found his eye in Umbridge's office and they buried it in honor of him. After a series of dead ends and betrayals (Mr. Lovgood was forced to lead them into a trap to save his daughter and classmate Luna) they decided to go to Godric Hollow.

A terrible turn to say the least. Harry was faced with the house that his parents had died in protecting him. Then the pet snake of Voldemort hid out in the body of old Madame Bagshot, the spirit in the locket immobilized him so he could not get away. If Hermione was not there it would have been disastrous.

She didn't know how she knew that something was wrong. Harry told her to stay where she was while he spoke to Babshot. It was almost as though she could hear Sirius telling her to go to Harry and save him. It was ridiculous of course Sirius was gone. But what if he was in trouble? Could she abandon him after everything? Against all rational judgement she followed her instinct, and ultimately saved Harry's life.

It took him two days to wake up worrying her to no end. She also felt guilty when she would fall into a exhausted sleep while tending to him she would dream about Severus and having a life with him.

_Hermione returns after a day of shopping for what they needed for a nursery. She had found out she was pregnant, two days before. She didn't know who was more excited, him or her. Severus was at his desk as usual, working that much harder that he was now headmaster at Hogwarts. She lay by the fire to warm up from the day's chill. She was wearing a sweater and skirt with knee -high boots. Her hairs brushed out and loose it was Severus's favorite way for her to wear it and she always wanted to please him. He was at his chair at the desk in his usual attire of waistcoat slacks and white shirt. The_ _waistcoat was completely unbuttoned, the white shirt was unbuttoned three buttons. He preferred to be barefoot at home so he was only wearing socks. The study was very comfortable with old armchairs and tables to bring tea. The walls where covered in books, not only spells but of poetry and literature_

_She looked up and said. " Sweetheart, come and lay with me a while" as she removed her knee-high boots. He looked at her uncertain. He seemed to want to be with her but he seemed also to want to finish what he was doing. She decided that she would have to convince him to be with her. She got up and went to the desk and sat on his lap and pushed his jacket off him and unbuttoned his shirt. "Darling what are you doing?" he asked clearly trying to fight the feelings of lust and need that he was feeling._

"_Negotiating" she replied. While caressing his chest and nibbling his ear. Unless he had put an extra wand in his pants the tactic was persuasive enough. She pushed the shirt off completely then went to work on kissing his chest. She could feel the deep lustful growl in response to her tactic. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, pouring all the love he felt into the kiss. Without breaking the kiss he picked her up and carried her to her previous spot on the rug. He then undressed her, like she was a precious package kissing and caressing every inch of bare skin he could find. She removes his pants and underwear in one move, desperate to feel him inside her. "Severus please" she begs, lust and need evident in her voice. _

_He answers her desperate plea wordlessly by opening her legs wider and thrusts himself into her "so tight My love" She grabs his arm as he fills her up with his love and thrusts long and deep making her walls tighten pushing her to unfathomable heights of pleasure "Severus I can't stop, I'm coming!"_

"_That's it my Mione come with me." He says as they both climax together as one being. They cry out in unison and collapse together on the rug. Severus puts his head on her heart and puts his arm around her protectively, possessively. She runs her fingers through his hair as they fall asleep together basking in the joy of their new life together_

When he finally woke up he told her to rest while he went on watch.

He came back to the tent with an awed look on his face, telling her about a silver doe in the Forest and it must be a sign.

Hermione follows Harry to a clearing in the woods that they had been camping at to a frozen lake. In the lake was the sword that they had been looking for.

Hermione told Harry that he was still too weak, and she would go and get it. What she didn't count on was how weak she herself was from lack of sleep.

She dove in into the cold water, for the sword

She retrieved it, and thew it on the ice

She then felt herself go numb, the feeling of sinking…

_She woke up in a room of white, dry warm and a feeling of peace and happiness._

_She was wearing a white dress and she was barefoot. She heard someone coming and she turned around. She saw a woman with dark- red hair and twinkling green eyes. Lily Potter. _

"_Mrs. Potter?"_

"_Call me Lily dear"_

"_Lily, am I dead?"_

"_No, not yet anyway."_

"_But I sank"_

"_Yes you did. I can't explain everything Hermione, too much information too little time, and too many laws to break. The point is this, you have to choose between life that is hard but will have a reward at the end, or give up now and stay here."_

"_Reward?"_

"_Severus my dear friend. He has been pining for you as long as you been pining for him. There is hope, you just have to fight for it, and believe in it."_

_She just nodded. There was no real choice. She could not leave Harry, and she could not leave Severus now that she knew that there could be a chance._

_Lily seemed to have sense it also. she said "Thank you for what you have done for my son." _

_She then felt a tug at her bellybutton and the lips that she never thought that she would feel again_

_She opened her eyes to Severus breathing life into her lungs. She turned to the side to spit out the water that had gotten into her lungs. She felt his cloak go around her body and him taking her into his arms before all went black._

***

Four months went by without much word if Hermione and Harry were all right. There were hints here and there of their exploits indicating that they lived at least. Severus went about his business as usual, thankful for his practice in control. He would have gone mad and killed half the wizards in frustration over the deplorable conditions that Hogwarts feel into. He hated the fact that he had to be cruel to be kind in many occasions, but he had no choice in the matter now. Then there were the dreams of Hermione and Lily. He must be losing his mind for he could almost swear he was dreaming and seeing his old rival Sirius Black as well. He would see him in the hall with a look of a sort of contemplation on his face, then would leave. These visions felt different somehow then the ones that he had of lily and Hermione, the ones with Black felt all too real.

It was if Black was trying to tell him something it was insane but there was no other explanation. He couldn't think of anything that they would have in common, then it hit him. Hermione. Of course the fates didn't have enough fun with him, they had to send the one thing that Hermione wanted more than him. Damn them. He saw a gust of wind coming from the window that blew the curtains that he normally had over the portrait of the old headmaster. His eyes were sad yet there was still some trace of the twinkle he always had in life. "You were talking in your sleep again Severus, is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"I do not talk in my sleep Albus, leave me be."

"I will not this time Severus. It is clear to me that there is a heavy weight on you and it is not the plan we made. I am your friend you can tell me what it is"

It was then he lost his composure and began to be angry and frustrated. "You dare call yourself friend? You forced me to kill you! The only friend I had! Then to watch the woman I love marry the man I hated. Watch and protected him when all I wanted was to erase all traces if him. On your insistence! Now I sit at the seat you held, all I want to do is run. I am hated by the only one that I have any feelings for and it is ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I am sorry, but it had to be done. You deserve happiness when this is over"

"That is if I live long enough. At this point I don't care much anymore!" He snapped the shades back in angrily ending the conversation.

If he could not have Hermione, he didn't care if he lived or if he died.

That night Sirius took his ear and escorted him to a place that he could not recognize. He looked exactly as he did the day that he died. Long dark hair, moustache and goatee, tattoos on his neck and fingers, the ones that showed anyway. He was wearing the same vest and waistcoat that he died in. The place was a gray room with only one chair in the middle.

"Black what the Bloody Hell is the meaning of this?"

"I am only saying this once Snape so you better pay attention. I loved Hermione in my life, she gave me joy and meaning. There is nothing that I want more than for her to get the happiness that she deserves. For some reason unknown to me, she has fallen for you and as I understand it, you have also. So if you hurt her, I don't care how many laws of the afterlife I have to break, I will come back and make your life torture. You understand?"

Snape was in shock. Black was essentially giving his blessing. Fates were funny.

"My life is already Hell as it is Black, there is nothing that you can do that would make it any worse."

"Then you need to go to the forest of dean. I think she might be in some sort of trouble"

before he dissolved into smoke.

He awoke with a start and a terrible feeling in his stomach. He had to go he couldn't take the chance that she could be in danger and not help her. He Appareted to the forest of Dean, looking every which direction for Harry and Hermione. When he finally did he found them were he had hid the sword all those months ago. Hermione went in but she was not coming back up. He looked around and found Harry had passed out on the bank. Bloody Hell. He went to the bank using an old spell to levitate Hermione from the depths and lay her on the icy bank. Then he started a type of resuscitation muggles use that Lily taught him years before. It appeared to have worked she shuddered and shook moving to her side to remove the access water in her lungs. He put his cloak around her and took her in his arms. He Apparited them to a cottage that he knew of not that far from the lake and put her in the bed. Then he went about the business of getting her warm. He didn't know what he was going to do or how to explain his absence this time.

***

Somewhere in the Afterlife

Lily and James were sitting on a bench outside the great hall. Sirius was called in to see if he was ready to be a messenger of light. Lily hoped he would make it. He showed great progress. She saw him protect harry by giving Hermione that premonition of danger, and against his better judgment contacted Snape to protect Hermione. The fact that he contacted Snape in of itself was a miracle. She knew that it was all she or anyone would get out of Sirius were Severus is concerned she just hoped it was enough for the council of elders. She could tell that James was nervous also he was fidgeting in his seat like he did when they were still in school. She took his hand in hers and kissed it reassuringly. Finally they saw him come out in a cloak of white. She could help but cry tears of joy at the fact that he made it. She and her husband got up and hugged him

"I am so proud of you Sirius," the redhead said after she released him

"Way to go Padfoot" said James as he pats him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Prongs, now lets go have a glass of firewhisky" he replied as they took each arm and walked off to their quarters.


End file.
